Little Angel
by Mizh-n-Rozh
Summary: Verán nacer a este pequeño ángel. Él es igual a ella. En su corazón no olvidará a los otros dos que llenaron su vida de alegrías e ilusiones hechas realidad. "Las tres viejas historias" –Última parte de Ángel y Your Guardian Angel- "Dulces sueños..."


¡Hola a todos! ¡Sí, sí! Allí viene ella a subir otra historia… Sí, lo haré. Luego de todo el impacto que tuvo _Ángel_ y_ Your Guardian Angel_, supongo que falta una última cosita que explicar, ¿no? ¿Estoy equivocada? Bien, según el Sorato oficial Sora y Yamato tienen dos hijos, una niña y un niño, ¿qué falta? ¡Sí!, eso mismo que estás pensando.

Tuve que releer un poco de ambos fics para… retomar ese tipo de escritura. Ésta es la trilogía de los Ángeles (se escucha súper genial) y le daremos fin con este último.

**Ni Digimon, ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation.**

Creo que está de más decir que para entender este fic hay que leer los anteriores que mencioné al principio. Con mucho gusto aceptaría comentarios de los anteriores.

Por último, dedicar esta historia a una gran escritora que aprecio mucho y se ha convertido en fuente de inspiración para mí, _Amai do_. Muchas gracias por siempre leer mis actualizaciones y estar al tanto de ellas, me doy cuenta que eres una gran persona con un gran futuro por delante, por eso, este final va para ti. De nuevo, muchas gracias. Éxitos y bendiciones ;)

Ahora sí, los dejo con la lectura.

**.Little Angel.**

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh_.

Esta es la historia de un pequeño pedazo de cielo, nosotros no lo arrancamos del lugar al que en verdad pertenece… él quiso caer en nuestros brazos porque sabía que lo cuidaríamos mejor que nadie en el mundo, y también porque alguien le aconsejó bajar a vivir con esta pequeña familia. Aquella noche fue de fantasía y ahora la recuerdo mientras Tsuki hace su tarea.

Nuestra ilusión, como cada alegría en la vida de todo humano, comienza con la mano de un Dios poderoso apoyada por la voluntad de nuestros corazones dibujando una línea permanente en el destino de las almas elegidas. Tú llegarás mucho más tarde, y serás él último en dar la carrera pero llegarás sano y salvo, eso te lo prometo.

Yamato le explica a Tsuki que todo esto es como comprar boletos y que tú debes esperar a que el tren salga, mientras que ella discute por no querer un tren sino un avión gigante. Qué imaginación la de mi hija. La convencimos de eso, de que tú llegarás en nueve meses… Nueve largos meses cargados de aventuras de las que aprenderemos todas las piezas de esta familia.

Aquí te esperan muchas sorpresas. Nos hemos mudado a una casa más grande donde puedan entrar tú y Tsuki, corretearán por el pasillo libremente y con una habitación llena de juguetes para ambos, así como el dormitorio rosado para ella y el azul para ti. Tu hermana es un poco terca, tanto así que me recuerda a tu padre, desde su risa coqueta hasta los berrinches de los que él no ha logrado librarse aún, pero para suerte suya, lo consigue todo con esos berrinches… Parte de esos berrinches son los que te trajeron.

Sus ganas tener una familia más grande, sus insistencias en tener mucho amor para dar y querer repartirlo a alguien más, también las insistencias de Tsuki por tener un hermanito. Todo lo juntamos, y nos dan las causas de tu amanecer. El día que despiertes sabrás quienes son aquellos que te hablan todos los días y cantan canciones populares llenas de entusiasmo para que patees la puerta, que seas como _él_.

Suspiro.

Suspiro con más insistencia. Ay querido… ¿serás tú como yo? ¿Tendrás algo de mí? Y si es así… ¿qué tanto tendrás de esta mujer simple?

Todas esas preguntas las hago esperando que respondas pero no lo haces; bueno, sí lo haces pero yo a penas entiendo, una patada arriba, otra más abajo, una suave y una fuerte, un mareo y el apetito. ¿Goloso? Eso también es de él, ¿qué hay de mí? Esa es mi preocupación.

O será que el que debería ser como yo… ¿se había marchado? Mis preguntas son cada vez menos cuestionables para ti, seguro no sabes ni de lo que estoy hablando. Es una larga historia.

Estos son los momentos donde comienzo a dudar si en verdad merezco ser lo que seré, si en verdad seré capaz de cuidarte a ti también. Sé que no podré abandonar a nuestra otra inquilina, nuestra nueva casa es grande e infinita, y tiene un nombre: **Vida**, aquella donde entra más de uno y se les permite ser amado por los dueños. Tu avión despegó hace ocho meses y volaste atravesando las nubes del destino, diste la vuelta al mundo entero con todos los obstáculos, esquivando los relámpagos y las centellas, eres tan inteligente que dibujaste tu propio mapa para llegar a la enorme morada, un mapa que todos trazamos al crecer pero con rutas distintas.

En mis sueños de cada noche (que a veces siento que comparto contigo), dejas que tome tu mano y la acaricie como un tesoro, que la bese. Vuelas a sus brazos con tus alas pálidas y al moverlas, música maravillosa se adentra en nuestros oídos y choca en una colisión con nuestros corazones apretados que son liberados de las tristezas y desesperaciones sin sentido; esto no es igual a la primera vez, porque no estamos preparándonos para ser tres, ni cuatro.

**Seremos cinco en total**.

Cinco personas que lucharán por todo.

_O al menos eso deseamos_.

Dos adultos que tomarán el control y guiarán a los más nuevos.

_O al menos eso deseamos_.

Dos pequeños que descubrirán la magia de vivir y querer a alguien más.

_O al menos eso deseamos_.

Y otro pequeño que sólo crecerá en nuestros corazones, y permanecerá inerte en nuestras memorias.

_Esa es la realidad_.

Tú creces y creces, y yo voy creciendo contigo, no sólo porque esté comiendo un poquito de más sino que en serio voy creciendo espiritualmente, aumentan mis ganas de vivir y ser una mejor persona en el mundo por todos los que me rodean. Mi alegría se extiende en un arco iris con colores jamás pensados y mi valentía está tan arriba como el cielo mismo chocando con las estrellas del universo, esas son cada una de mis ilusiones repartidas en millones de pedazos. Una vez fui capaz de aguantar la despedida de un cielo canela, ahora no podía irme de éste… el canela se está aclarando un poco y deja el tenue miel que se abre paso en el crepúsculo, el olor a vainilla hace acto de presencia y me abrazo a mí misma en la tibieza y suavidad de mi nuevo mundo en el que debía vivir de ahora en adelante con mi familia.

Haré lo que sea por ellos.

No olvido el antiguo mundo, con sus nubes de caramelo y el piso de chocolate, el cielo canela y el agua hecha miel, dulce sueño… dulce ángel que ahora vivía allí. Mi fe y esperanza están allí, con él, Keita sabe que él también lucha por mantenernos vivos a Yamato y a mí en un mundo sagrado protegiéndonos a nosotros y a su hermana menor, Tsuki, que también es tu hermana pero mayor.

Y ahora a ti también.

_Aquí están ellos_ esta noche, cantando. Tsuki usa su ukelele para intentar hacer una melodía agradable como la de su padre, yo te acaricio en un abrazo que va desde tu cabeza hasta tus pequeños piecitos ahora dormidos. Ups, ahora despiertos. Eres eso, una caja de sorpresas, una persona mágica que ahora ilumina el rostro de mi pequeña protegida y casi rockerita, no sólo el de ella, el de Keita ahora se ve más contento por tener a dos protegidos… eso no ocurre siempre.

Me parece hasta un milagro.

¿Y qué te diré de tu padre? Se comporta como un niño, como si su tristeza se la hubiera comido un pequeño angelito, o mejor dicho, que le dio una patada, porque esas pisadas tuyas sí que son fuertes.

_Aquí estamos nosotros_, unidos como debe ser. Este año él no se marchó como los demás, por ese lado cambió, este año fui más decidida a salir adelante, y eso también es un cambio. Comprendo, a medida que pasan uno, dos, cuatro, seis, ocho meses, nueve meses… que mis sentimientos hacia ti son más que palabras que puedo escribir en un papel o grabar en mi corazón. Es más que el amor de una madre, una niña que vive dentro de ella con ganas de seguir conociendo y aventurándose en el mundo de nuevos seres, enseñarles a vivir y a crecer… amándolos… cuidándolos.

No es un juego, lo que está aquí es lo que soy para ti… mi pequeño inquilino.

.

.

—Mami —pregunta mi pequeña llena timidez con las manos sobre ti—. ¿Por qué no puedo ir con ustedes? Yo quiero verlo llegar en el avión azul…

Aún abrazándote, intento explicarle que tu llegada está muy apresurada y que como eres tan valioso, único y especial nadie, ni siquiera yo, puede verte llegar hasta que pase un largo rato, y entonces allí podrás ser visto. No encuentro manera más fácil de que entienda pero ella sonríe respondiendo a mi temor, calmando mi ansiedad con esa felicidad contagiosa:

—Está bien, pero quiero ser la primera que vea a Kyuzo…

Kyuzo…

¿Kyuzo?

_Keita_…

¿Por qué Kyuzo? Bueno… supongo que cada niño cuando crece pregunta el porqué de su nombre, yo lo hice cuando tenía cinco años, pero no recuerdo absolutamente nada, sin embargo lo sé porque tu abuela me lo dijo algunos años atrás:

"Sora, por el cielo que deslumbra en Odaiba y la esperanza que deja en cada uno de sus habitantes, por la alegría en él, lo inmenso y poderoso que puede llegar a ser. Lo brillante y cálido… a lo mejor fue por capricho, pero me gustaba mucho mirarlo."

Ahora me siento así, porque tú estás conmigo y mucho mejor, pues en pocos minutos te quedarás para siempre, te abrazaré y te mimaré por el resto de la eternidad. Vivirás plenamente y serás consentido por tu hermana, y malcriado por tu padre que comprará millones de chocolates para todos.

Kyuzo… Fue el nombre que escogió Tsuki luego de una discusión no tan fuerte de nombres entre tu padre y yo. Yamato votaba por Rei mientras yo quería Nikkou*, para que hiciera juego con el nombre de tu hermana. Luego de cuatro meses de total agonía y cambio de perspectivas, dándonos por vencidos, Tsuki llegó con el nombre de Kyuzo en un papel bastante grande y con una sonrisa gigante. Aún me deja sorprendida la ironía de las cosas, quiero decir, el significado de tu nombre es: "_Tres viejas historias_", ¿sabes a qué me refiero, pequeño? Te lo explicaré de una forma diferente.

Pero no pienses que estoy un poco loca, seguro es la emoción o quizá las contracciones fuertes.

Fueron tres grandes obras de arte, todas iguales de importantes y especiales, aunque cada una dibujada con un material distinto: Keita, la primera obra que hicimos Matt y yo, la decoramos con tizas que quizá se mojaron un poco y atenuaron la figura que esbozamos bajando la calidad visual, la colgamos en un pedestal para admirarla todos los días de nuestra vida, aunque era casi invisible para los ignorantes. Tsuki fue dibujada a grafito con mucho cuidado y temor a que saliera mal, pero con valentía logramos trazar cada línea a la perfección (hasta donde pudimos) y terminamos la pintura con un bello toque de azul profundo en sus ojos de zafiro.

A ti, mi pequeño ángel, te dibujamos en acuarela muy colorida y la dejamos secar con cada parte, intentamos evitar los errores y aprender de ellos. Nos entrenamos mucho y vimos unas cuantas clases de pintura para lograr hacerla toda una obra. Esta sería la última de las tres historias… digo, obras de artes, las dos últimas fueron colocadas un poco más debajo de la primera, para que aquella casi intangible sirviera de modelo.

¿Ves? La pintura es divertida, Kyuzo.

Ahora, aquí en mi camilla de reposo te doy el último abrazo antes de que el avión aterrice pero al parecer hay ciertos problemitas técnicos…

—Estas luces están muy amarillentas —dice Tai mirando con curiosidad los focos en la pista de aterrizaje, cosa muy rara—. Deberíamos cambiarlos para que vean mejor.

—¿En qué estás pensando, hermano? —le reprocha tu tía Kari—. Sora va a entrar en trabajo de parto y tú sólo piensas en cambiar focos…

—No es eso, es que así es más fácil.

_Oh, oh_…

Oh no…

Bueno Kyuzo, tendrás que aterrizar con todo y problemas, sé que puedes, yo voy a estar contigo para ayudarte a bajar el equipaje completo. Yamato te ayudará a refrescar el motor, pero tienes que llegar completo para que eso ocurra. Debo hacerlo, depende de mí. Tengo que convertirme en una especie de Dios y tomar el viento, cambiarlo de rumbo, bajar la densidad y la rapidez, calmar la gravedad y darte una bienvenida a lo Ishida-Takenouchi.

No explosiva, precisamente.

El último brochazo de esta pintura me costó más que las dos obras anteriores pero con mucho esfuerzo y apoyo de quienes estaban dentro, Kari, Tai, mi madre y Yamato pudimos traerte, y allí estás saludando al mundo entero, irradiando luz multicolor e iluminando toda la habitación sin necesidad de cambiar los bombillos, como sugirió Tai.

Cierro mis ojos por un momento, detrás de ellos veo a mi ángel guardián con los brazos abiertos. Él siempre llega cuando cierro mis ojos, cuando quiero dormir me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla como aquella mañana que llegó Tsuki.

Oigo su voz, siento sus manitas en mi rostro y veo sus alas brillar.

"_Lo lograste, mamá_".

"_**Lo logramos, Keita"**_

.

.

—Es igual a ti, mamá —escucho la voz de Tsuki…

—Así es, tu hermanito es igual a mamá —difuminándose con la de Yamato—. ¿Qué le ibas a decir a Kyuzo?

Mis ojos se cierran contigo en mis brazos, estoy cansada pero eso no me impide pasar otro rato al lado de mis dos ángeles en la tierra. Tsuki está sobre la cama con apenas cuatro años y es toda una Yamatica, pero te veo a ti mi pequeño galán y encuentro algo en tus ojos rojizos que me transportan a otro lugar. Un cosmos nuevo.

Este es mi universo, el que comparto contigo lleno de dulce, de cariño, tenuidad y paz interior. La piel tostada a fuego lento, los ojos grandes y muy abiertos, aquellos pocos cabellos anaranjados. Tsuki no se equivoca, eres idéntico a mí.

—Kyu —pronuncia ella con facilidad pues para tener cuatro años habla a la perfección y ya comienza a ir al Kinder, pronto tú también lo harás pero por ahora mantendrás tus ojos cerrados en el sueño profundo del mundo que compartimos—. Te quiero mucho, siempre te voy a cuidar mucho para que no te lastimes.

—¿Y a mamá no le querías decir algo?

—No —dice ella con una sonrisa—, a los dos, a ti y a ella.

—¿Y qué es, Tsuki? —le pregunto abriendo más la vista, aunque cansada, para poder verla sonreír con sus dientes de leche blanquecinos.

—¡Gracias por darme un hermanito!

Ella se lanza a los brazos de su padre y planta en su mejilla un beso dulce. Su felicidad es tan importante para mí como la que tú irradias ahora, iluminando mi rostro adormilado; apenas tengo conciencia de qué día es, la hora se me olvidó pero por lo visto Tai logró su cometido de iluminar más la habitación. ¿O sigues siendo tú el brillante?

Sinceramente ahora lo único con sentido es lo que me hace sentir tenerte a ti, mi hijo, en mis brazos. Me siento más mujer, más fuerte y con la autoestima volando en tu avión (por cierto, gracias por el préstamo). La verdad es que tener uno era una aventura, dos era una fantasía pero tres… era una hazaña cargada de peligros inminentes que con sonrisas y miradas rojizas y marinas seríamos capaces de superar… de ganar esta batalla.

¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡Si ya ganamos! Keita, Tsuki y tú, hicieron posible esta ilusión.

—Llévalo con los demás —murmuro lo más fuerte que puedo, te deposito en los brazos de Yamato en tanto él coloca a Tsuki, tu hermana mayor, en el suelo para que camine a su lado.

Cierro mis ojos, ahora sí, con definición. Una lágrima de alegría recorre mi pómulo y sonrío para mí misma, por intentar verme cinco años atrás cómo si eso hiciera diferencia en quien soy ahora. Me carcajeo, por haber tenido miedo a ser feliz, por no darlo todo por el todo, por intentar buscar el camino más rápido cuando el correcto estaba justo en frente de mí, cubierto con una sábana que lo había imperceptible… pero gracias a la ayuda de mis ángeles logré volverme toda una súper heroína, logré apartar mi dolor y mi aprensión a los males… Y ahora reía… No podía parar.

Por tu culpa, Keita.

—Entonces… aquel ángel se transformó en luz.

No espero que responda.

Sólo que escuche.

—La luz se transformó en guarda del otro ángel.

Tampoco que me acompañe.

–_Y el pequeño ángel nació hoy_.

Pero aquí está. Conmigo y para mí. Keita… Jamás olvidaré esos pocos meses donde fuiste otro niño _normal_, pero que al parecer sólo nos fue a hacer una visita corta, y sin embargo, te quedaste dentro de nuestra enorme casa, creciste allí dentro y permaneciste en el mundo canela.

6 años, y aún me cuesta creerlo. Te amo, y te debo ser quien soy, una mujer luchadora y fuerte, capaz de derrumbar un rascacielos con mis propias manos y reconstruirlo con amor cargado en cada dedo.

Es increíble cómo los más pequeños se vuelven maestros de los que ya estaban en la tierra desde mucho antes, y es que tú no debías estar aquí, tu lugar era más arriba, más alto. En la cumbre del sol naciente, miro hacia el cielo del mundo que tanto me gusta, miro tus ojos y tu sonrisa… aún sin dientes… porque aunque las cosas cambiaran mucho en la tierra, aquí seguía siendo una mujer de veintiséis años. Soñadora y madre primeriza…

Hay cosas que no puedo dejar atrás, y una de esas es el sentimiento de agradecimiento a Keita, por hacerme feliz y temeraria. Por seguir siendo mi ángel de la guarda, y el de toda mi familia.

"_Dulces sueños… pequeño niño."_

Y un beso más, para que por fin pueda dormir…

Aunque no significa que mi aventura ha terminado.

**Notas de Autora.**

Uff, estuve más o menos dos semanas en plan de esto y es que adelanté mucho el primer día pero no tenía un final planeado (o sí, pero era una tremenda porquería de final) y luego de otra semana de golpes en la cabeza esto fue lo que salió. Bien, con esto se le da fin a la trilogía (ay que lindo suena*-* ¿ya lo dije?) de los Ángeles, los tres hijos de Sora y Yamato. ¿Por qué narrar de nuevo como Sora? Pues porque creo que me expreso con más facilidad siendo ella, no sólo aquí, sino en cualquier otro de mis fics. Agradezco a Rain por brindarme la inspiración para terminar el fic, y mi nuevo vicio por sus canciones que me hacen lagrimear como toda una cría.

Para mí, todo esto tiene un significado más oculto y personal, por lo que me hace muy, muy feliz que lo lean y compartan parte de esta emoción conmigo. En cuanto al nombre del nuevo bebé, cuando decidí llamarlo Kyuzo no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba (lo llamé así por mi personaje favorito de _Samurai 7_), y cuando me topé con eso fue un verdadero golpe de suerte.

*****: Ok, explicaré el nombre Nikkou. Para quienes no saben, en japonés "Luna" se traduce como _Tsuki_, mientras que "Sol" es _Taiyou_, aunque el sol como una estrella en verdad es _Nikkou_, entonces de allí proviene la inclinación de llamarlo así. En cuanto a Yamato… dejémoslo con la loca idea de llamarle Rei ¿no?

Sigo manteniendo mi paranoia de que las otras dos quedaron mejor, más limpias e imaginativas, sólo espero que les haya gustado y no me maten… aunque si quieren lanzar un tomatazo lo aceptaré de buena gana.

Por favor: ¡**REVIEWS**! Estoy ansiosa por saber qué tal ha quedado.

Gracias por leer. ¡Nos estaremos viendo en otro fic loco!

Besos.

Rose.


End file.
